About Angels
by Kirjava-chan
Summary: 1 of 2. As Sakura prepares to battle the last Clow Card, a rather violent/tormented being, Syaoran has to deal with his own demons, and the fact that there might be a lot more to him than what meets the eye. S+S Syaoran story.


                Hi there! Guess what? New story! Yay! This one was originally planned for Valentine's, but it grew a lot more complex, and I decided to give it room to… er, bloom. I know I should be working on "The Legacy" but I just can't make myself write! Absolutely nothing works! I'm happy to keep trying, though. ^-^

                Dedication: I don't usually dedicate my stories (I find it pointless), but this time I'm making an exception for Neo-Tsunami, an excellent author and one hell of a reviewer! You really are a great friend, and I'm awfully sorry I have been so un-adorable and rude lately. You must certainly didn't deserve it… and if you care to talk to me again, I'll explain why I acted so. Can you forgive me? Pleeeeeeeeease? *blink innocently* I didn't even proofread this thing, so you would have a ton of ammo to throw at me concerning my horrible (ha!) grammar and spelling.

                Disclaimer: Don't own it. I own the story line, though, and I'd really appreciate it if you restrain from using any part of it, because I'm using the concept in a book, so…  But I don't own CCS.

                Info: Everything according to storyline, ages 17-18. Like anything I write or dream up, this is Syaoran-centered, slightly dark, and a little angsty. S+S, E+T

*******

"Return to your power confined! Memory!" Instantly, what was once a spirit became a card, floating in front of Sakura. Exhausted, she let herself fall to her knees, and immediately regretted it; the ground was frozen cold and hard in mid-winter.   

                "Good work, Sakura! That was one heck of a capture!" Kero yelled excitedly as he flew around his mistress. "Poor Memory didn't even see the Windy coming! It was like *WHOOSH* and *ACK!* and *SLAM!* and…" Kero kept on talking, his beady eyes bright with enthusiasm.  

                "Are you okay?" A voice asked from just behind Sakura's ear. She turned her head slightly, and saw Syaoran kneeling beside her, one hand on her shoulder and looking at her in a concerned fashion. 

                "I think I am." She answered breathlessly. "I'm just really tired… I didn't expect the Memory Card to put up such a fight."

                "I know what you mean. It's the name, right? You'd expect it to be all mellow and sweet, like Wood, and instead…"

                "Instead you get Jason's newest incarnation." Sakura sighed. "I just want to go to sleep." She yawned. "And after a week or two, wake me up so Kero can explain why on Earth is there a Clow Card still running loose." The last part of her sentence was slightly slurred, and Sakura's eyelids dropped tiredly as she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder for only a second. Then, she fell asleep.

****

                "Honey! I'm home!" Tomoyo chirped happily, as she pushed open the apartment home with her foot, her hands loaded with shopping bags. Carefully, she tried to balance them, so none of her precious acquisitions would fall to the ground.  One particularly heavy bag, containing a new curling iron, managed to slip from her fingers. As it reached the ground, Tomoyo  mourned the loss of such a magnificent, not to mention expensive, piece of machinery. Before it landed, however, it was miraculously rescued by a pair of hands, and Tomoyo looked up to see Syaoran.

                "May I help you?" he asked in mock gallantry. 

                "Why, how very kind of you!" Tomoyo answered in the same tone, handing him several bags, and strolling complacently into the kitchen, where she and Syaoran laid the bags on the table. 

                "Now we know were our monthly income goes to… " Syaoran commented. "you shop it all off! What do you want so many" Syaoran peered into one of the bags "… lavender scented candles for? The whole place already smells like a botanical garden as it is, what with you girls' fancy shampoos and lotions and pillows. And what's this?" he peered into another bag. A second later, he slapped it shut, his face very, very red. "Forget it."

                Tomoyo giggled. "That'll teach you not to pry. And how's our Sleeping Beauty? Awake yet? Or is she still waiting for a little kiss?" she nudged Syaoran as she walked out the kitchen and threw herself in one living room couches. There were tree of them, all arranged around a big screen TV. In the center, there was a round coffee table. "I'm exhausted. Shopping is a lot of work, you know? But back to Sakura. Has she awoken at all?"

                "Actually, she did." Syaoran answered, laying down in another one of the couches. 

                "And?"

                "She wasn't quite lucid yet. She stumbled around the apartment for awhile, muttering something about pigs and dolphins (AN: inside joke!)… Then, she poured herself a glass of red wine and went back to her room."

                "And all the while, you just watched her?"

                "I wasn't here," he explained. "I had to stay at the dojo for quite a bit more of time, to tutor some kid. The stuffed animal told me."

                "Told you what?" A groggy voice asked from the door way beside the TV. Tomoyo and Syaoran raised their heads to see Sakura, leaning bedraggled on the wall. She yawned, and Syaoran stood up from the couch and walked to her. 

                "Well, good morning! How are you feeling, dear?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

                "Quite well, albeit a little sleepy" She answered. "How long was I asleep?"

                "About two days and a half." Tomoyo called from the coach. 

                "Oh. I said a week, didn't I? Be a dear and wake me up in five days, will you, sweetie?"  she batted her eyelashes at Syaoran.

                "Come on, Sakura." He gently pulled her away form the room. "If you sleep anymore, your eyelids will be stuck together."

                Sakura sighed. "You're right. I can put my time to much better use." She added playfully, pulling Syaoran by the front of his shirt and kissing him, to which he immediately responded by puling her closer, one hand entangled in her short hair. Smiling between kisses, Sakura began pulling him backwards and closer to the open doorway.

                "Ahem!" Tomoyo cleared her throat, startling the two teenagers who had forgotten her presence. "Normally, I wouldn't mind you two ditching me to go make out and *cough* stuff, but I think Kero does. Besides I do draw the line at certain types of kawaiiness."  Sakura and Syaoran turned around and saw Kero floating besides Tomoyo, an impatient look on his face.

                "Sometimes I wonder if letting you two move into the brat's apartment was such a good idea." He said.

                "Well, with Father away in that dig in Peru, Touya taking a sabbatical in Amsterdam, where else would I go?" Sakura asked innocently. 

                "Tomoyo's?" Kero suggested.

                "But only the two of us, alone in that big old house with Mother living in England and visiting only once a month?" Tomoyo joined the argument. 

                "I think we're much better off here, with Syaoran. Besides, somebody has to make sure he doesn't skip meals or forget to pay the electric bill and stuff, right?" Sakura added.

                "Gee, thanks." Syaoran muttered.

                "You?" Kero asked incredulously. "Ha."

                "Well, Tomoyo's good at taking care of that stuff." Sakura said uncomfortably. "But anyway, what was it you wanted to say?" she changed the subject.

                "Well, remember how you wanted me to explain why the Memory Card suddenly appeared? Well, I didn't know." By now, Sakura and Syaoran had joined Tomoyo on the couch, one on each side of the raven-haired girl. "So I  called Eriol and asked him!  And don't worry, I called collect, you cheap brat." He added. "Based on what he told me, and what I managed to gathered form Syaoran's Clow books, I prepared this," he pulled a floppy disk out of nowhere, "presentation. Brat, I need your lap top. And make it quick!"

                "Ha! Like I would let you anywhere near my computer." But he stood up and went to get it anyway. After a few minutes, the Guardian Beast, who happened to be intriguingly capable at handling computers, had the program running. The presentation looked something like this:

Cerberus Multimedia Is Proud to Present 

A Clow United Production

THE THREE HUMAN CARDS

(please hold all questions until the end of the presentation)

∂ After the making of the Clow Cards, Clow becomes fascinated by human nature, and wonders what is it that make his creations so different from actual humans.

∂ As he investigates in such topics, he narrows them down to a single question: What makes humans, well, humans? 

∂ He travels the globe and investigates the works of Earth's greatest minds.

∂ Clow comes to the conclusion that the three most important factors that define humanity are the following qualities: Hope, Memories, and Love.

∂ Why? :

1.-Hope: Humans imagine, ponder on the future. They wish for things to happen because of the meaning such events will have to them, not because of their practical aspects.

2.- Memories: Humans look back at events past, and remember not only actions, but the feeling and thoughts such events involved, and how they affected their lives. The can remember people 3-dimentionally, with the opinions they formed of them, and link their acquaintances in chains of ideas and thoughts.

3.- Love: Humans love for the sake of feeling, unguided by  the primitive need produce offspring that leads animals to search for a mate.

∂ Being a control freak, Clow tries to create Cards that capture such feelings. He succeeds only partly, making The Void, The Memory, and The Love.

∂ Clow barely managed to contain the immense power of the three cards, and eventually, they broke away from the Book and their Master to freely roam the Earth, until the appointed Card Captor showed up.

∂ Feeling regret at his manipulative actions, Clow Reed wipes his guardians' memory of the creation of the last three cards.

∂ He tracks the cards down, and places temporary seals on all three of them. The strongest card, the Love, was placed in the strongest seal and is expected to be the last to break out.

∂ Sakura Kinomoto shows up and captures the escaped Clow Cards.

∂ She battles The Void Card. The Void would eventually (with luck) become The Hope. (check*)

∂ Five years later, she encounters The Memory and seals it. (check*) The Magnificent and Incredibly Attractive Guardian Beast of the Seal remembers, with the help of Eriol, the occurrences described in this piece.

∂ The Love's seal's breaking is triggered by the Memory's capture.

∂ The appointed Card Captor has approximately 3 weeks before The Love breaks free and drives the world into chaos.

THE END

(Thank you!)

(Don't forget to tip your servers)

(Eat pudding and cake)

(On second thought, don't eat it, just give it to the attractive beast standing beside the machine)

                "So…" Syaoran began. "What?"

                "I'm sorry, I got lost somewhere." Sakura said apologetically.

                "Yes, me too." Tomoyo added. "I think it was around the part where Love destroys civilization." 

                "Doesn't make much sense, fluff ball." Syaoran said.

                "That's because I haven't finished explaining _how _ will love cause mayhem and destruction!" Kero snapped. "Now, the thing is… I don't know, and neither does Eriol.  So you're just going to have to focus on the fact that it will, and ask no more questions, at least not until we have a way of answering."

                "Are you serious, stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked. "Sure not making this up as you go? I just don't see Love destroying civilization."

                "The Love Card sounds so cuddly and WAFFy… like something that should shimmer out of thin air when Sakura and Syaoran are kissing or something."             

"I swear! It's the truth!!"

                "Okay, Kero, I believe you. And what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, leaning forward. 

                "Unfortunately, there is not much we can do, except wait for the card to manifest itself."

                "And that would be… how?"

                "I don't know." Kero answered. "I don't know."

****

            Three days later, it was a Tuesday. Tuesdays were evil, in Sakura's opinion. After assembly they had three periods of physics, which was way too much like math for Sakura's comfort. Thankfully, though, she could survive the horrors of physics by memorizing formulas, whilst math required actual brain usage. Shivering slightly, Sakura watched the clock in the wall out of the corner of her eye. Only thirty more seconds to go. Twenty-seven. Twenty-two. Eighteen. Thirteen. Seven. Three. Two. One.

                Huh? The bell hadn't rung. Trust the stupid school machinery to be late. Ah, there. Sakura was the first to rush out of the room, throwing a cheery good bye behind her to the teacher. Stumbling under the weight of her backpack, she finally reached her locker. Throwing a look at the locker in front of hers, she frowned; Syaoran was surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls.

                She wasn't jealous. Well, not _very_ jealous; with a boyfriend as dutiful as Syaoran she had no need to worry. Still, the hoards of  fan girls were somewhat annoying. Anyway, must of them were only fifteen year olds, chasing the campus hottie just for the sake of it. The older female population knew that they had no chance when it came to Syaoran and were all the more subtle in their flirting.  Or were they? Closer inspection  revealed the girls pouncing on Syaoran were of ages fourteen through… nineteen? What were _those_ doing on campus? And was that Rika?

                Sighing, Sakura laid back on her locker. She could now see Syaoran, trying to edge his way out of the mob. Stifling an amused smile, Sakura decided it was time to take action. She walked to Syaoran, her hips swinging slightly from side to side, and carefully made her way through the swarm of girls. Upon arriving in front of Syaoran, she said the magic words, "Hi, sweetie! How was your class? I missed you."

                Normally, that was enough to make the fan girls scatter; no one wanted to be on Sakura Kinomoto's black list (though they wondered if she even had one, she was just too darn nice!). But not today; the girls were still there as though nothing had happened. It was time to take some desperate measures. Sakura stood on tiptoe and placed her lips upon his, kissing him slightly deeper than she usually dared to in front of other people. With a few disappointed groans, the girls scattered, until only Rika was left. 

                "Hello, Sakura." Rika greeted her, as soon as Sakura had pulled away from a slightly dazed Syaoran. "I was just talking to Syaoran here about the charity concert next week, though I doubt he heard me over the racket his fans were making."

                "Fans?" Syaoran asked.

                "Oh, don't you lie to me." Sakura answered in a humorous tone. "I know you desperately want to get it on with my boyfriend."

                "Well, of course, because he's oh-so-hot! I just can't control myself." Rika answered sarcastically.

                "I know! Isn't he?" Sakura answered happily, latching herself unto Syaoran's arm.

                "Right." Syaoran blushed a little. He didn't like for Sakura and Rika to talk about him as if he wasn't there at all. "Listen, so is Thursday okay?" he asked Rika.

                "Thursday's fine." And Rika strolled away.

                "So… what was that all about?" Syaoran asked Sakura, as they walked arm in arm towards the patio.

                "What? The teasing?"

                "No. I was talking about the possessive episode back there."

                "Well, some one had to make those awful leeches go away."

                "Leeches?" Syaoran asked dubiously as the two of them climbed up the sturdy tree that stood in the farthest edge of the yard.

                "Your fan club."

                "Jealous, are we?"

                "A little. It's just… I thought we were over the stalking and hitting on. It had been so long since we've had a full-fledged attack and… you think I sound ridiculous, don't you?" 

                "I think it's sweet. I like your possessiveness."

                "I'm not possessive!"

                "Sure you aren't."  he answered, pulling her back into his lap and covering her neck with butterfly kisses. 

                "Mmm…" Sakura trailed off, throwing her head back and closing her eyes for a second. Then, she said. "I had a dream."

                 "What was it about?"

                "You."

"Really?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. You had wings; big, feathery, beautiful, pure white wings. And you were flying through the sky, high and high towards the moon… and then you dove back to the ground, and landed right in front of me."

"And then?"

"I started crying. I don't know why. I just saw you, and you looked beautiful and strong, bathed in moonlight, with your wings spread out behind you. I cried, and cried, and you held me and wrapped your wings around me, but I still couldn't stop crying, and then you started crying too."

"I did?"

"Yes." Sakura had a sort of dazed look in her eyes, as if she was looking through the tree's thick foliage and into her dream. Suddenly, she snapped out of it, and turned her head towards Syaoran. "Weird, huh?"

"Do you know what's weirder?"

"What?"

"I've been having the exact same dream for the last three days."

****

                Two nights later, Syaoran had a different dream. At first, he wasn't there. He wasn't a being, but part of everyone and everything, and he felt connected to every single thing that ever happened. And all of a sudden, it was as if he was being pulled by a giant magnet, and all of him that had been scattered everywhere came together. And, for the first time, he was. 

                A pool of still water was in front of him, and he peered into it's reflection and discovered his image. And he marveled, as though seeing himself for the first time. He was happy, as though all his existence had been building up to that single moment when he saw his reflection in the pool of water.

                Suddenly, he was confused. He couldn't feel the world, couldn't sense the connection, the belonging that had always been there. And he was angry, and scared. The anger was over whelming, rushing through his veins like ice. He took a stone that lay near him, and furiously threw it at the pool, disrupting the image of himself, his every limb shaking with fright and confusion and blind rage. 

                 Syaoran woke up in a cold sweat, panting and out of breath. He sat up in bed, and stared at the open window. The moon was a glowing sliver, shinning just enough light to see the outlines of the rest of his room. A delicious, chilly breeze rushed in, carrying with it a handful of big, dark petals that probably belonged to the roses he had planted in his backyard two springs ago.  Shivering, Syaoran settled back into the covers, his eyelids beginning to drop. All of a sudden, they flew open again.

                He couldn't remember opening the window. He did, however, remember locking it.

****

                 "The Memory broke free last night." Sakura commented over breakfast the next morning, as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and herself devoured the freshly-baked blue berry muffins. 

                "It did?" Syaoran asked alarmed, his hand freezing halfway to his mouth.

                "Yes. But don't worry!" she quickly added. "It came back almost immediately. In fact, I didn't even wake up until I heard the Clow Book slam shut. I do wonder why she left, though."

                "Maybe she likes to take midnight strolls." Tomoyo suggested, while pouring herself more coffee.

                "You say she didn't do anything else?" Kero wanted to know.

                "Nope. I checked; no crumbling buildings, no bleeding roses, nothing at all."

                "Hmm. That's odd." Tomoyo said. "But as long as she doesn't destroy anything, I say let her have her fun. No harm in it. Right, Syaoran? Syaoran?" Syaoran was still staring blankly, his now empty hand (courtesy of Kero) still halfway to his mouth. 

                "Hello? Anyone home?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

                "Huh? What?" Syaoran asked, his eyes coming out of their dazed state. He had been wondering whether it had been The Memory who had opened his window the night before. "Sorry, what?"

                "Nothing." Tomoyo asked. "Just making sure you were still there. Well, anyone up for some more muffins? We still have a couple of minutes before we have to rush to school."

****

                School passed in a blur to Tomoyo. The one highlight of her day consisted of watching the Home Economy teacher, a good-looking woman in her late forties, hitting on Syaoran. Tomoyo had had to stifle a laugh at the teacher, sitting sideways in Syaoran's desk and insisting he read out loud his absolutely-marvelously-diviiine paper on taxes, while he nervously gulped and tried to edge away. Oh, and with Sakura throwing poisonous looks at the woman all the while.

                Later that afternoon, while coming home after choir practice, she ran into Rika, who was also headed to  the apartment. They walked together, chatting about this and that, trading gossip, until the inevitable question came.

                "So, Tomoyo, tell me, how are things between you and Eriol? Last time I saw you together, you were all over each other." Tomoyo cringed; she absolutely despised being questioned about her relationship with the English boy. It was hard enough keeping a relationship going across two continents without having everyone snooping about for rumors. Sure, when together, they might be a little… flashy, but that's no reason why their relationship should become everyone's business. Tomoyo resolved to tell Rika a little white lie.

                Besides, she did love manipulating rumors.

                So… last week she had told Naoko that Eriol was sending for her in a month's time, and that they were going off to live in Bahamas. "He's marrying Kaho!" Tomoyo exclaimed melodramatically. "The bastard is marrying her! Says he has no choice and that he still loves me… pure bullshit. Oh, the nerve of him!" Tomoyo was really enjoying herself.

                Rika was saved from having to answer, for they were now standing in front of the apartment door. Tomoyo took out her key, and opened the door. Walking into the living room, Tomoyo and Rika were confronted with he sight of Sakura and Syaoran sprawled on the couch, kissing, a bowl of popcorn all over the floor, the TV showing "The Devil's Own". So into each other they were that they didn't realize the other two girl's presence until Tomoyo turned on the lights.

                "Well, good morning! I hear a little exercise is great after a meal." Tomoyo chirped at her friends' face, who were squinting at the sudden brightness. 

                "Um… hi." Said Rika, peering from behind Tomoyo. "Sorry to interrupt. Syaoran? Charity concert? Sound familiar?"

                "Huh?"

****

                A couple of hours later, Sakura was sitting at the terrace with Kero. The sun was setting, and she could see the bright red disk peeking from behind the Tomoeda skyline. The air was chilly, and Sakura's breath came out in little clouds as guardian and Mistress observed the spectacle in silence. Finally, Sakura said, "You've felt it too, haven't you?"

                "Yes." Kero answered.

                " The power of Love has—what are you laughing at?" she demanded, noticing Kero dissolving in giggles.

                "I'm sorry. It's just that 'the power of Love' sounds downright corny."

                "It does, doesn't it?" Sakura admitted. "But what do you expect me to call it? Love's magic?"

                "Nope; that's cheesy too. How about strength?"

                "Love's strength? I don't know… sounds a tad weird. But anyway, it has been increasing. I can feel it, saturating the atmosphere, almost pushing at me."

                "I know. At this rate, we'll have to deal with the Love much sooner than I expected. What I'm worried the most about, though, is the few memories I've been recalling. Let me tell you, it ain't pretty." Kero paused, and sat on the banister. "I wonder, though, how is it that Syaoran hasn't mentioned any of this. Surely, he should have noticed such a great energy force…" Both were quiet for a couple of minutes, until the sun was almost out of sight.

                "What are we going to do, Kero?" Sakura asked, an undertone of despair in her voice. "I have absolutely no idea what this Card does, what it looks like, when it might show up… I don't think I'm going to have it easy this time. I'm not even sure I'll make it. And what if I don't? Civilization gets wiped out into nothingness and all because of me. " her voice had been rising steadily through her speech, until she was practically yelling.

                "That's ridiculous Sakura! Of course you'll manage! I know you will." Then, Kero added more softly. "Hey, kiddo. Look at me. I've known you for seven years, since you were a little ten-year-old, and not once have I've ever doubted your success. I'm positively sure you'll make it."

                "But what if I don't, Kero? What if I fail?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and sob-broken. A few tears glistened in her eyes. She lowered her head into her arms.

                "I trust you." Said Kero even more softly, one paw waving at the figure in the doorway, motioning for him to get closer. 

                "I trust you, too." Said a voice, and Sakura felt herself being enveloped in a pair of strong arms. She smelled sandalwood, and knew it was Syaoran. By now, she was crying, and had no problem in sobbing into his chest.

                "I'm scared. I really am." She admitted, her voice slightly muffled.

                "I know you are." Syaoran answered, taking a seat in one of the chairs, and pulling Sakura into his lap. "And it's perfectly fine. It's okay to be scared, Sakura. No one expects you to be all-brave and mighty all the time. So cry." After that, he was quiet, letting Sakura cry it all off, until all that was left were hiccups.

                By the time she was done, the sun had long set, and the first stars were shinning in the sky. "Thank you, sweetie." Sakura said, her head comfortably lying on Syaoran's shoulder. 

                "Anytime." He answered, and gave her small kiss on her forehead. To Sakura, it felt as if that kiss left a mark on her forehead. She could feel it, burning on her skin, albeit in a pleasant way, making her senses tingle. The tingling feeling spread all through her body, giving her the chills. But when the shivers ceased, she was left feeling all cozy and warm inside. Sighting blissfully, and settling herself closer to Syaoran's body, she realized that if she were to stay there forever and never change at all, she'd be perfectly content. Sakura realized that the essence of sandalwood and the warm beating of his heart were all she needed, all she wanted, all that mattered. 

                And she loved that feeling.

****

                "I'm telling you, this is not normal!" Tomoyo talked into the phone. 

                "What do you mean, it's not normal?" Eriol asked from the other side of the line. "This is Sakura and Syaoran we're talking about. They're bound to be all over each other all the time."

                "Well, it didn't use to be this way."

                "Tomoyo, they've grown up. You can't expect them to spend the rest of their lives staring at their shoes and holding hands. It's only natural, sweetheart."

                "I know." Tomoyo sounded genuinely sad. "It's just that they were always so darn cute! I used to love taping them… and now they tape themselves!"

                "Tomoyo-chan!"

                "Sorry. But, face it, there's no way I can be sure they don't."

                "Right."

                "It's really odd, though. They weren't this way a month ago, two weeks ago! I mean, they didn't parade through school, I never walked in on them on the living room couch… Sakura use to be so shy! She would hardly ever dare kiss Syaoran in public. And when she did, she would blush so cutely! Syaoran was a lot more bold, that's true, but he would never  go against Sakura's wishes." The line suddenly went quiet. "Eriol? Dear, are you there?"

                "Yes, sorry, love. I was just thinking… when did you say they changed?"

                "About a week ago… right after Sakura woke up and got this sudden urge to pull Syaoran into her room. Why?"

                "Bloody hell! Now we've-"

                "Don't curse, Eriol."

                "Sorry. But now we've done it! I'll be you anything… how stupid of me… not to see…"

                "Eriol? What are you trying to say?"

                "I think this must be that bloody Love card's doing."

                "Is that all? That's what the All-Mighty Love card does? What about the mayhem and destruction Kero was talking about?"

                "That's not what the Love card _does_. It's just a sign that it's _there_."

                "Then what does it do?"

                "I can't remember. Stupid Clow Reed thought it would be a good idea to put **his **memory in blank too… go figure. But I think it may try to act through Syaoran and Sakura. I'm not sure; I can't remember whether it has a true form or not… In any case, I'd better head to Tomoeda."

                "Okay. I'll wait for you at the park. How much will it take you to get here?"

                "I can't leave today; I'll have to cast the spell tomorrow afternoon. Meet me around 6 PM."

                "I will. Take care now."

                "I will. I love you. And I know this isn't exactly the best situation… but I'm glad I'll get to se you."

                "Yeah, me too. I love you, Eriol."

                "Bye."

                "Bye."

****

                Syaoran spent Friday afternoon rehearsing for the charity concert. It had been Rika's idea, and she had convinced the Student Council to help her. The concert would take place in the Tomoeda High School Auditorium, a big building with rows and rows of seats that was perfect for the event. They had been planning it for weeks now, distributing flyers throughout the school  and in other schools, in the park and the streets and through mail. Rika was expecting a rather large crowd.

                Then, only two weeks before the concert, the lead guitarist had broken his right arm. There was no way for him to play now, and with no replacement, Rika turned to Syaoran. She knew he was rather good at playing the guitar and had a great voice. The perfect replacement. Unfortunately, Syaoran was not a particularly 'people' person, and refused at first. But then Tomoyo, who, as Student Council president, was also involved in the project, pointed out that if he didn't, they wouldn't be able to hold the concert and all the money they had invested in the project would go to waste and those poor orphan kids wouldn't be able to have a new game room. 

                So, Syaoran agreed. And now he was practicing in Rika's garage, just the two of them. The rest of the band already knew what they were playing, so Rika was personally coaching Syaoran, who had two days to learn the twelve songs he would have to perform. 

                "No, not like that. It's more of a _ta-ta-rarará_ sound. You're doing _ta-ta-rara-Rara._ Honestly, you've got to put some effort into it !"

                "Well, I'm sorry Rika." Syaoran retorted, massaging the sides of his head. "But it would be a lot easier if you could talk to me in notes instead of _tararas_."

                "Well, I'm sorry I can't tell La from Doe! Tomoyo was supposed to be helping you, but she had to cancel at the last minute, Kami knows why! So if you could just stop yelling at me!" Rika screamed,

                "I'm not yelling at you!" Syaoran yelled. Then, he sat down in one of the loudspeakers. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just getting a tad frustrated here."

                Rika sighed, and sat down beside Syaoran.  "I know you are. And I'm sorry too." They were quite for a minute, and then she said, "C'mon, Wolf-boy! How about  we give it another try?"

                "Sure." Said Syaoran. "I've just got a question: who's actually singing that particular song… _"Lead Me To Life"?"_ He asked, showing Rika one of the other songs he was supposed to learn. Cause, in case you hadn't noticed, it's made for a girl's voice."

                "Oh, I know. That'll be Tomoyo's job. She's going to be helping out in some of the songs. But anyway, let's try _"For You"_, okay? Ready?"

                "Always."

                _I am vision_

_I am justice_

_Never thought that I could love_

Living in shadows 

_                Hating existence_

_                It was never good enough_

****

                Tomoyo was sitting in a bench in the park. She had been sitting in that bench for so long, her behind was getting numb. She looked at her watch; 7:45. Eriol was late. She was about to get up and go back to the apartment, when she heard a strong wind hit her. Instinctively, she closed her eyes to shield them from the dust. When Tomoyo opened them, there stood Eriol, luggage in hand. Even more surprisingly, Meiling was with him.

                Both foreigners looked great; Eriol had grown even taller and leaner, his dark hair still sleek and elegant. Behind his very cool, albeit a little nerdy looking, spectacles, his azure eyes held the same twinkle she remembered so well. And Meiling! Last time Tomoyo had seen her, she had been but thirteen. Now, she was all grown up. Her straight raven hair was long and silky, and her eyes, surrounded by a mass of thick eyelashes, looked a fiery, ruby red. She was slightly taller than average, with a slim frame and creamy white skin that set off the red of her full lips. Her black and red clothing gave her a _femme fatale_ air which fitted her quite well.

                "So that's why you were late." Said Tomoyo, after kissing her boyfriend hello.  "You went to pick up Meiling! Hi! I haven't seen you in ages!" Tomoyo greeted the Chinese girl, pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you! You look so great!"

                "Thanks! You look pretty darn good yourself! I missed you too, and so much!" Meiling returned the hug enthusiastically. "I'm so glad to be back here!"

                "Why _are_ you back here, anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

                "Well, I-"

                "Perhaps we should discuss this at home." Eriol cut in. 

                "You're right, love. Come on, the car is over here."

****

                Back in the apartment, Syaoran was already done with rehearsal. He had reached the apartment about half an hour earlier, and, in a sudden air of kindness done Sakura's homework, which was more than likely to be forgotten over the weekend. Then, putting on some music, had decided to put the bathtub to use. Filling it to the brim in hot, foamy water he climbed in, and felt instantly relaxed. In the background, the music blared.

Leaning back on the wall, Syaoran closed his eyes, and concentrated on the rhythm of the music, feeling as his heart beat in perfect timing with it. Eventually, he couldn't hear the music, only his heart beat; his mind was completely focused, albeit in a relaxed way, in what was going on inside of him. He could feel his blood running through his body, his muscles loosening up, beads of perspiration appearing in his forehead.

Syaoran took a deep breath, and began organizing his thoughts. It was something he did at least once a week; it kept him relaxed and made thinking easier. Slowly, but steadily, he felt all the problems in his head untangling and settling into place. Slowly, his mind shifted from problems to thoughts, from thoughts to ideas, from ideas to memories.

The air in the bathroom was getting increasingly heavier with vapor. Syaoran felt hot, and the air was suffocating. He tried to reach the faucet, to open the cold water, only to find he couldn't move his arms. He tried moving his feet, his head, fingers, anything. It was impossible. Alarmed, he tried going through the possibilities of what might be happening. And, suddenly, he could see himself, sitting in the tub, eyes closed.

Was he having an out-of-body experience? Yes, he was, he concluded. He had read about those; supposedly, achieving a high level of concentration could lead to a semi-dream state, where the soul could leave the body. Syaoran relaxed; he had nothing to worry about. It was even enjoyable, he decided, floating around, feeling weightless. Drifting through the air, he went through a window  and into the cold winter air, which didn't feel cold at all.

It was spectacular, really, seeing everything from high above. He had flown before, with Sakura, but it had only been once, and he had been too preoccupied with vertigo to enjoy it. Now.. it was different, flying by his own means. It was a stimulating, wonderful feeling that, Syaoran was surprised to find out, wasn't new to him.   Something in the back of his mind nudged him, a memory long forgotten, a  sensation from long ago.

Syaoran tried to recall it, whatever it was. His attention was diverted, however, by the sudden appearance of another spirit. Floating in front of him, was The Memory, free yet again. Syaoran had half a mind to battle it, when two things happened. First, he remember he didn't have a body, and then, The Memory smiled, and Syaoran was taken aback by the loveliness of the gesture.

Like all the Cards, The Memory was female, and  beautiful. But unlike Sakura's innocent sweetness or Tomoyo's ethereal loveliness, The Memory's beauty was of the dangerous sort, like Meiling's. She had sharp features and icy blue, almond-shaped eyes. Her red hair was straight and wild and floated all around her, like a cloud of, Syaoran hated to make such a comparition, blood.

But when the card smiled, it actually reminded Syaoran of Sakura. Or was it Sakura? He wasn't sure; he only knew that that smile was somehow etched in his memory. So mesmerized, he was, that when the Memory reached out to him, he didn't move. When her cool hand touched him, Syaoran felt as if he had been fiercely thrown back into a wall. Images began flashing through his head, one after another in such a rapid succession that he couldn't see each of them clearly. But somehow, his brain instinctively knew what was going on in each of these pictures, knew what they were about, why they were important. 

Abruptly, the flashing stopped, and it felt as if he had been traveling in a car at 200 mph and had suddenly slammed the brakes and had been thrown headfirst into the dashboard, only there was no dashboard, just his soul crashing into his body, his head being thrown back into the wall. Pain pierced through his skull, and Syaoran blacked out.

******

 Hey! So what do you think? This is Part 1 out of 2, which is one scene away from being finished and will be posted as soon as I see enough reviews. So… review! I'll be delighted to read all your thoughts and predictions for Part 2. Review, please!

--Kirjava-chan…. (the soon-to-be Cereal Box Fairy)


End file.
